


darkness

by cholgamer, Dark Sparkle (ber13)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injury, Kidnapping, Langst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Experimentation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Torture, Whump, bad motherfuckering pick up lines, characters added just to kill them off except rover :(, gay angst, just a random fucking arm, like a lot of bad pickup lines, oh no someone dies, ok it sounds like everyone is going to die but i'm terrible and i want a happy ending, the boy you wish you hadn't started a conversation with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cholgamer/pseuds/cholgamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ber13/pseuds/Dark%20Sparkle
Summary: You have been invited to the Lions Manor, to play a game of hide and seek. With our assemblage of eager paladins that will take you on a trip to experience a new type of world.-He, your abstract fantasy.





	1. madness

Darkness, I was surrounded by darkness. I could feel pain, there is so much pain everywhere. No wait, I feel a light breeze, I could smell the fragrance of lavender in the air. I crack my eyes open but quickly closed them because of a blinding light. I try again and slowly adjusting my eyes to the light; I can see rustling leaves overhead. I can hear moving water so I turn my head to the side and see a fountain with a little stone fairy on the top of it, cracked and falling apart. Just past the crumbling fountain was a grassy cobblestone path punctuated with weeds after every stone, leading further into the what looks like a overgrown garden. Ivy cascades over trees, growing tendrils in every direction. The garden reminds me of a river, how it is ever slightly changing. I have so many thoughts coursing through my head such as ‘Where am I? How did I get here? Who am I? Why am I in pain?’

I lean forward carefully as to not to hurt myself more. something falls off of me. A black envelope. I pick up the envelope which has white bold lettering on the back.

 

**_Lance McClain._ **

 

Is that my name? I guess it is. I open the letter, and it has a black piece of paper inside with the white lettering as well.

 

 ** _Welcome to the Lions Manor. We invite you to join us in our little game. Our game of_** hide ** _and seek. -Alfor Altea._**

 

I get up wincing from the pain all over my body, and I put the creepy black letter in my back pocket of my ripped jeans. Like who the quiznak gives someone a black letter. I leave footprints with my combat boots in the soft dirt that I was laying on. I walk over to the fountain and look at my reflection in the water. Seeing myself for the first time, I have a loose blue beanie and brown hair that curls at the end of the short strands, and the curls cupping the sides of my caramel color skin that has a dusting of freckles. Ocean blue eyes that have dark bags under them. I notice I have a split lip and a dark bruise on my right cheek. I am sporting a gray t-shirt with a slick looking leather jacket that has orange stripes on the upper part of the arms. I hear a scream accompanied by a murder of crows flying away from the source. A pump of adrenaline goes through my body as I realize I need to get out of here. I start an unsteady sprint down the grassy cobblestone pathway, passing many different kinds of plants. One specific plant caught my eye; Begonia. I wonder why I know that name? A word passed through my head. Beware. As I come to a stop and crouched down for a closer look. I realize that beware is the meaning of the flower.

 

**_Snap!_ **

 

I whip my head around. A man in a blue lion mask is looking at a stick he just stepped on. He has a light blue flower pattern button-up and navy blue shorts and that is covered in blood. He then looks at me and sighs. “I hoped to snap your neck before you noticed me, ” he clicks his tongue.

 

I spring to my feet. Who this quiznak is this? As the man takes a step, I sprint further into the grand overgrown garden. I can hear his footstep right behind me. Turning left and right through this maze of a garden to lose him. My heart is thumping so loudly. My legs are burning, but I keep pushing them further until I can’t hear him anymore. I finally stop at the what I am guessing is the entrance of the garden.

 

Walking out of the garden there stands an impressive building. It is shaped like a short square U. It looks old and worn down from over the years along with holes and burn marks, with tan bricks and chipped white accents. Small, half rounded boarded-up windows line the face of the mansion. The second floor is bigger than the first, which creates several overhanging parts on several sides of the house. The roof is high and square shaped, from the eaves, the roof rises steeply, then becomes almost flat with one large chimney poking out of the center of the roof. A gorgeous but overgrown garden surrounds the house itself. If you give this place a new coat of paint, it would look magnificent, and maybe get rid of the psychopath roaming the garden that will also help too.

 

I slowly walk towards the grand front doors, probably made from dark oak with an ornate handcrafted design. I put my hands on the doors and pushed them open. they opened into a dark and dingy foyer. Five strangely pristine majestic lion statues stand before me. Each lion has a different color crystal in their head. The two lions on my left have a blue and a red crystal, the two lions on my right have a green and a yellow crystal, and the lion in front of me has a black crystal. There is twin stairs on opposite sides of each other; one looks intact and the other is unusable, like someone took a bomb to it, with large burn holes from a fire that had obviously taken place in many places throughout the area. The foyer was accented with a large looming crystal chandelier overhanging above me. I walk further into the room and one of the floorboards gave way under my foot. “Quiznak!” I shriek as a pulsing pain shot through me. I lay on the ground clutching my leg in pain as I hear a loud thumping coming closer. As the sound gets louder and louder I try and pull my leg out of the hole. The thumping stops a few feet in front of me and I look up from the floor to find a girl standing there breathing heavily. She looks to be in her early 20s and has long cotton white hair that reaches to her waist. A gradient blue dress that barely covers her shoulders which is a good thing, because her rich walnut silky skin isn't something you want to cover up. From her shoulders, it flows down into a simple half a heart neckline. It’s a tight fit which puts the focus on her breasts but in a graceful way. It's not decorated with anything to create an elaborate look. Below the waist, the dress widens and has multiple symmetric layers towards the bottom. The dress reaches almost all the way down to the ground and is slightly longer in the back, she is wearing wedges, a perfect choice in combination with this dress. To top it all off, she is wearing an ornate necklace in the shape of a lion and several lavish bracelets. And for some godforsaken reason, this is the first thing that comes out of my mouth.

“Are you a beaver? Cause dam!....” I say in a most flirtatious obnoxious voice I can conjure up.

“What?” She says confused with a British accent.

“Are yo-” “No, stop, I heard what you said, it's just… what!” She straightened out her dress and cough into her hand. She looked into my eyes. “My name is Allura Altea, and what is yours,” Allura says trying to clear the air.

Dread shoots through me as she says her last name. “D-did you say Altea?”

“Yes, is there a problem?” She says confused.

“So you’re the one that set this shit up!” I yelled as I jump to my feet only to remember my foot is still stuck in the hole and I fell again.

“What do you mean I was responsible for this?” She sounds so confused.

“The letter it has your last name in it!”

“You got one too?” She mutters, “it does not have my name in it!” She defends.

“The letter said Alfor Altea,” I argue back.

“Alfor?” She says just barely a whisper. “My father has been missing for ten years.” She gives me a confused but determined look. “Let me see your letter.”

She walk like a waiter in a five-star restaurant, she makes no sound as she glides across the floor. Stopping in front of me, she held her hand out. I grab the letter from my back pocket and hand it to her. She stares at the letter in her hand before opening it. “Lance McClain, nice to meet you.” Her eyes widened in shock but then is overtaken by a cruel sadness. She pulls a black letter out of her dress’ pocket. “Mine does not say Alfor.” She holds it out for me to look at. It is also a back letter with white lettering.

 

**_Allura Altea._ **

**_Welcome to the Lions Manor. We invite you to join us in our little game. Our game of hide and seek. - Trigel Dalterion._ **

 

“Do you think they are the people trying to find us in this bizarre game of hide and seek?” I question her.

“That is a possibility,” She responds with a tilt of her head in thought, “I guess for now we are a team!” She stated matter-of-factly.

“If we are a team now can you help me out of this hole.” I request with sarcasm.

“Oh! um..., yes here let’s.” She tries to put her words together but she could not quite get it right. She helps me wrench out my leg of the hole. Once I am out of the hole and free I stand to my full height, I am just slightly taller than her.

“So princess, do you think there are other ‘hiders’?” I inquire. She gives me a dead stare.

“Did you just call me princess?” She raises one of her eyebrows.

“Yes,” I respond not missing a beat.

“Are you going to keep calling me that?”

“Yep!” I say popping the P.

“To answer your question, there are most likely other ‘hiders’,” She answers with a sigh.

“Shall we explore more of this house and maybe find some of these ‘hiders’.”

“We shall,” She says with a nod. I hold my arm out for her to take, she takes it. She gives me a fond smile and giggles.

“Right or left princess?”

She hums, “left,” Alura then drags me into the left room with her.


	2. pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a light thud.

The room we walk into is a rectangular sitting room, it has matching wooden, metal, and glass furniture, as well as one of the softest looking leather sofas I have ever seen. The floor is the same wood like the foyer, and the gray paint on the walls is chipping. The room is done in a vintage theme of dark colors and looks very eclectic. Among the first things I notice when I walked in was the crumpled paper on the floor and a collection of scratched out photographs on the wall. I let go of Allura's arm and walk over to one of the photographs. In the photo was a young boy maybe about 6 or 7, his face was scratched out so I couldn't tell what expression he was making, yet I felt happy for him. He was at a beach in blue swim trunks, he has caramel skin just like mine. The more I look at this boy, the more it looks like me as a kid. A memory flashed through my head, I was running down the beach, and I turned around when someone took that picture then the memory faded.

“I-is this a photo of me?” I stuttered out. 

Why is a picture of me here? Stepping back from the photo, so that I can examine the other pictures, but I don't see any more of the little boy who I think is me.

“What?” Allura took the photo off of the wall for closer examination. 

There were words written there, but they are in Spanish. All the words seem to be in different handwriting.

“What is that?” she observes, “It looks to be Spanish.”

“It says harebell, hand flower tree, and belladonna, ” I informed her. How do I know Spanish? I wish I had my memories. If I had my memories I might know why my picture was there.

“What does that mean?” she exclaimed.

“I think they are talking about the flower language.” Her full attention was on me now, “harebell means um... submission or grief, hand flower tree means warning, and uh... belladonna means silence?”

“Do you think someone is trying to warn us?” She asks.

“But why do it with flowers?”

“Maybe not for us, but for you?” She suggests, “it was behind your picture.”

“But why me?” Why was my picture here? Why is this happening to me? I just want to know. Was I a bad person? Was I trying to help someone and then got hurt or something? I have no idea what the quiznak is going on!

“Are there any more photos of you here?” she questions, with concern written on her face. 

“No, not that I could find?”

Allura puts the photo back on the wall.

“Do you know why your picture is here?” She requests.

“No,” If only I could remember.

“Remember what?” She prods. Did I say that out loud?

“Well… everything.” I don’t know why I have no memories! I don’t know how I got here! I don’t know anything! And it scares me. 

“Everything? What do you mean by that?” She insists.

“Well, when I woke up here... I didn’t remember anything,” I confess, I wrapped my arms around myself, “and by anything I mean everything, I didn’t even remember my own name!” I started to yell by the end of it.

“But, your name is Lance, is it not?”

“It was on the letter, so I think it is my name, but I'm not sure though,” I tell her. It could be someone’s else name for all I know. It could be my cat’s name or my father's-roommate’s-brother’s-cousin's-friend’s-sister’s-neighbor’s younger brother’s name. Who the quiznak knows.

“But, how did you know that picture was of you?” 

“It triggered a memory,” I explain.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“...”

“…”

“…”

“Well, this got awkward fast, huh,” I try and lighten the mood.

“Yeah,” Allura says awkwardly. But then her eyes shine with determination, “let’s try and get your memories back.”

A fond smile creeps onto my face. “Thank you, princess.” She giggles at that.

“Let's do some more exploring and see if we can think or do something else to get your memories back,” she declared.

Leaving the room, we enter a hallway. The walls are painted in a soft amber, broken up by burnt patches on the wall. A burnt odor hits me as a wall is stirred up by the chilly wind from somewhere deep inside the mansion. The wood floors creak every time I take a step. I'm hoping I don’t fall through the floor again.  
The hallway open to a dining room and there is a door on the left side of us. Where there once was an impressive tablecloth is now just a holy pile of colorless junk. Classy tableware covered in dust and ash line the table. A gorgeous landscape painting hanging off the wall with a slash through it.   
There is another door on our right with a small cow shape woodburn onto it. We enter into a large, square kitchen it has stone counters and a porcelain sink. The floor is worn down yellowstone, and the wall is textured and painted a light yellow, aged by the years. Pans hang from a rack over top of the island. As well as fireplace at the other side of the room. The room is done in soft colors and the overall look is very old-fashion.

“Do you think any of the food is still good?” I ask half-jokingly. By the disgusted look that on Allura’s face that would be a no. I walk over to the island brushing my index finger over the island, to see how much dust is there. The dust lays thickly like the sand of a beach, but instead of that spirit-raising brilliant gold, it was a depressing dirty grey.

“I've been wondering how did you get here?” I ask curiously.

“I woke up in the room on the right of the main entrance with a black letter in my lap. There was a hallway, so I walked down it, I was almost at the end when I heard a little girl shriek,” Her little smirk taunts me.

“I did not sound like a little girl!” I retort.

“Sure you didn’t,” Her smirk only got bigger.

Our fun was then interrupted by a boy who ran in; he has short ginger-colored hair, big round glasses covering his honey color eyes. A little bit of blood is dripping from his nose. A green baggy hoodie with an orange shirt underneath and gray shorts. With a little bit of blood splatter on him. He is leaning against the door breathing heavily just from running. He looks petrified. He looks to be fighting back tears. He slides down the door until he hits the floor with a light thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy and thx you for reading.  
> I have no posting schedule, so you'll see me when you see me lol


	3. sadness

“Um... are you okay?” I question.

Tears start to fall down his saddened face.

“Am _I_ okay?” his voice cracks, he starts hysterically laughing, “you have no fucking clue, I just watched my friend die,” his voice is trembling by the end of his rant.

He's now full on bawling; suddenly a feeling washes over me, a need to get rid of all his pain. Without even thinking I walk over and give him a comforting hug. His body goes rigid, but then he relaxes into my arms. His small hands finds my back, and he grabs my jacket with all his might. For some reason having this kid crying in my arms, it reminds me of something that happened to me once, but I can't put my finger on it. Allura sits down right next to us, unsure of what to do, so she wipes away some of the boy’s tears. He seems to have finally stop crying and is now just sniffling.

I pull back just enough to see his face and say, “I'm no mathematician, but I'm pretty good with numbers.”

“Wha-”

I cut him off before he could ask what I was doing, “Tell you what, give me yours and watch what I can do with it,” I say flirtatiously with a wink!

He has no words, He scrunches up his face, “d-did did you just flirt with _me_?” He asks.

Before I can answer, Allura starts laughing, “he did the same thing to me.”

“Why?” The boy asks as he wipes a tear away from his eye as another one falls in its place.

I shrug my shoulders.

“So, may I ask for your name?” Allura inquires.

“Oh, um… ka-Pidge! yeah, Pidge,” Pidge says with a sniffle and he looks very uncomfortable.

“If you don’t mind me asking, but what exactly happened to your friend?” Allura probes. That is probably not a good idea to ask him right now, if his previous crying wasn't an indication.

It was like all the life was drained out of him. “T-there... w-was this... g-guy in a y-yellow... lion mask,” Pidge takes a shaky deep breath, “At... f-first we thought... he was another player, b-but he... then he grabbed Rover's head.” He is visibly shaking now. His tears are overflowing down his face like a waterfall.

“You don’t have to keep going,” I say softly. I barely know this kid, but I want to protect him with all of my being. Seeing him cry like that made me realize that I don’t like it when people cry. It looks like I’m learning new things about myself.

“Okay,” he murmurs just barely over a whisper.

“Do you want to join us on our adventure to find the other players?” He looks up at me, his hazel eyes light up and he nods his head.

I spring to my feet, and I hold out my hands for Pidge and Allura to take, They both grab one of my hands each, and I heave them up with one swift pull. “Then let's go find these other players!” I declare.

“So… do you know what the quiznack is going on?” I ask as we leave the kitchen and enter the burnt hallway.

“Well, it seems kinda like a combined game of hide n’ seek and tag,” Pidge stated.

“What do you mean by tag?” Allura asks.

“Well, we are the hiders, and the people in the masks are the seekers, and if we were to be found we would be killed,” he takes a deep breath, “but if we run we maybe able to get away.”

“Run where?” I ask.

“Anywhere,” Pidge deadpans.

We turn down another hall; it looks like the hall we were just in. In the distance, at the end of the hall, there is a door, faded and aged with time, it is a wide recessed panel wooden door, crafted from pine that has been engraved with an elaborate scene.

“Damn, nice door,” Pidge comments.

I whistle an agreement. We stand in front of the door until we hear a groan coming from the inside. I slowly open the door, the grand ballroom showcases: faded gold wallpaper, dark wood accents and ripped up plush carpet. The room features glittering chandeliers and cracked floor-to-ceiling windows, bathing it in natural light, and the usual burnt walls.

“Coran!?” Allura yells in confusion.

I watch as Allura runs to the man laying on the ground. Why didn’t I notice him before? As we walk into the room I see that he is wearing a clean shirt; buttoned up with a graceful bow tie. Furthermore, the blazer fits him like a tailored glove. The blazer has a small, elaborate houndstooth pattern which gives the suit a sporty, yet stylish look. His blazer is all buttoned up, a stylish and elegant choice might I add. There is a single pocket on the right side of his chest, and in the breast pocket contains a stylish ginger pocket square. He is wearing pants which have a different style than the blazer, but they complement each other perfectly, and they make an ideal combination with his fancy shoes. As I get closer to him, I notice he has a gorgeous orange mustache to match his gorgeous orange hair.

“Allura how do you know this gorgeous man?” I ask.

Allura looks at me with a pained smile, “he is my trusted advisor,” she replies.

“Did you just flirt with an unconscious man?” Pidge asks.

“Habit I guess?” I say with a shrug. Pidge raises his eyebrow. Coran groans once more, this time he wakes up, his eyes slowly peel open.

“`Lura is that you?” He groans sleepily.

“Yes Coran, it’s me,” Allura replies. He tries to sit up, but he winces in pain. Allura puts one of her hands behind his back to help him sit up.

“Who are your friends?” He asks.

“I'm Pidge, and this is Lance,” Pidge says pointing at himself and then to me.

“Nice to meet you, gorgeous,” I say with a wink.

“Flattery will get you nowhere my boy,” he quips.

“My name is Coran, Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe,” Coran informs us with a little too much information, Like how am I supposed to remember that?!

“I don’t think I can pronounce all that,” I scratch the back of my neck, “How about Coran, Coran, the gorgeous man?” I suggest.

“I like that very much,” He chuckles.

Allura gets Coran to his feet. Coran looks around, and he asks, “Um… do you know how we got here?”

“Not sure,” Pidge states, “one minute I was at home on my computer hacking into the government and the next I was here.” I don’t know why, but I can believe that he was hacking into the government.

“Are you lost little _kittens_?” a voice purr from behind us.


	4. silence

I whip around, and see the man in the Blue Lion mask, still covered in blood.

“I take that he's not someone that’s going to help us?” Coran guesses.

“Oh shit!” Pidge mutters.

The Blue Lion takes a step forward, and we take a step back. He swings his bat into his other hand and takes another step. “If you don’t run, I will make your deaths quick and painless,” The Blue Lion says.

“Yeah, how about no, I like living thank you very much,” I mock. How does one get out of something like this? I don’t want to end up like the people before me. What people? How do I know that there were people before me? Just more quiznaking questions.

Something from behind the Blue Lion jumps on him, arms wrap around his neck. The Blue Lion grabs the person’s arms and throws the stranger in black over himself, and he lands in front of me. He has ripped up black jeans, a black leather crop top jacket with red accents, a black shirt, a red bandana over his mouth, and has an ugly ass black mullet.

He leaps to his feet. Mullet darts forward and pulls out a knife from the knife sheath on his back. The Blue Lion swings his bat down at Mullet; Mullet evades easily, and he tries to take another swipe at the Blue Lion. The Blue Lion grabs Mullet’s arm and tosses him again to the other side of the room.

**_BOOM!_ **

The entire house shakes.

The Blue Lion runs out of the room; my guess is to see what that explosion was.

“Let’s get out of here!” Allura yells.

“Fuck yeah!” Pidge agrees.

We all run out of the room down the hall and into a bedroom. The small, L-shaped bedroom has matching wooden and metal furniture. The floor is wood with broken planks, and the walls are textured and painted. The room is done in colors that reminds me of a beautiful sunset and overall looks a bit old-fashioned. There is a grand window at the end of the room, with sunlight coming through a giant gaping hole in the wall. Standing next to ugly(beautiful) ass Mullet Man, I start a conversation with him.

“If looks could kill, you’d be a weapon of mass destruction,” I try to seduce Mullet Man.

“What?” Mullet replies with a small blush.

“The names Lance, what’s yours?”

“Um... k-Keith,” he says hesitantly as he pulls down his bandana off of his face. And my god, how did God create such a stunning man.

“I’m Pidge.”

“I am Allura; it is a pleasure to meet you,” she says with a wave of her hand.

“Oh, hello lad, my name is Coran,” he says in a thick New Zealand accent.

“Coran, Coran, the gorgeous man,” Pidge and I cheer.

Keith lifts an eyebrow at us.

“Anybody got an idea on what the explosion was?” Pidge asks.

“Not really,” Keith says. Now that am looking at him, he is pretty hot. His eyes were a strange purple but not the kind of shade that’s easy to describe. They were both lilac and midnight at the same time, with ice gray creeping in around the edges as if it were trying to take over. “Um... do you guys know what’s going on?” Keith requests, “I only woke up here a few hours ago and I’m not sure why I’m here or how I got here?”

“I’m not a hundred percent sure, but all I know so far is the people in the masks are the ‘seekers’ trying to kill us, and we are the ‘hiders’ trying to run away,” Pidge answers with added air quotations.

“But we don’t _know_ why we are here!” I add in disarray.

Going further into the room, I sit down on the cedar chest at the end of the bed.

“I may be curious as too why we are here, but it’s not one of my top priorities to find out,” Allura asserts, “our first priority should be getting out of this place.”

“She's right. I saw a road just outside of the house maybe that will be our way out,” Keith informs.

“We better be careful of those masked people,” Coran warn in a happy-go-lucky tone.

“No shit Sherlock,” Pidge scoffs.

“Now that we have somewhat of a plan let’s get the quiznak out of here!” I suggest.

“Yeah let’s get the fuck out of here!” Pidge agrees.

“We got to be fast though, who knows when that _man_ will come back,” Keith reminds.

We all nod our heads in agreement and head to the road.

...

“I'm hungry,” I complain.

We have been walking down the road for about an hour or two. All I can see is green plants and more green plants and more green plants.

“How long is this quiznaking road,” I whine.

“Do you ever stop complaining,” Keith spat.

“It's not my fault I'm hungry,” I argue.

“But you don’t hear any of us complaining do you?” He argues back.

“No,” I grumble.

“Pain in my ass,” Keith muttered under his breath.

“If I’m such a pain in your ass, you can just add more lube,” I shot back flirtatiously.

Keith spun so fast that I was scared that he was going to get whiplash. His face was priceless, a nice bright red. His stutters are even adorable. “Fu-fuck you-u!” Keith stutters out and flips me off.

“Sure,” I respond in a flirtatious tone and a wink. His face goes to an even brighter red. I can't help but giggle at his reaction.

The road is becoming dirt, and before I notice we are pretty much walking in the woods.

“Is anyone going to question what happened to the road?” Pidge asks.

“No, not really,” Keith says with a shrug.

“It's not like we got much to lose so let's keep on going,” Coran reassures us.

I would like to keep my life if I can. Also my memories but I already lost those! Sighing, “yeah, I don’t want to go back to that house.”

Maybe another hour goes by, I’m not too sure at this point.

“We are lost,” Pidge states, “we are fucking lost!” Pidge throws up his hands in exasperation.

“It could be worse,” I point out.

“Oh yeah, and how can it be worse than this!?” He spat.

“It could be an alien invasion,” I supply, “or, you know what would be even worse than that?”

“What!” Pidge deadpans.

“20 missed calls from mom.”

_Silence._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading  
> this is my first fanfic so i hope that you liked it :)


End file.
